When Doves Cry
by Queen of Curses
Summary: (COMPLETED) A song fic about Draco and Harry. Pretty short, though. It's my first HP fic, please be nice.


****

When Doves Cry

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the book, to it's characters, to the song 'When Doves Cry' sung by Quindon Tarver.

__

Summary: A song fic about Harry and Draco. Pretty short, though. It's my first HP fic, please be nice.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

It was a midnight in December. Pure white snow fell from the dark sky. The full moon faintly glowed through the clouds. And a figure could be seen idly standing on the Hogwarts grounds. The cool winter wind blew strands of silvery blonde hair to and fro. 

__

How can u leave me standing 

Alone in a world that's so cold?

Maybe I'm just 2 demanding. 

Maybe I'm just like my father: 2 bold.

The sound of crunching snow could be heard behind him. He slowly turned around to face his unexpected visitor. Eyes of cloudy silver met those of emerald green. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two when the owner of the eyes of green broke it.

"Hello, love."

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

__

Maybe you're just like my mother. 

She's never satisfied. 

Why do we scream at each other? 

This is what it sounds like when doves cry. 

****

*FLASHBACK*

"So you're saying that you I'm so unimportant to you now, that you can't even spend time with me?" The Gryffindor accused.

"No, it's not like that at all. It's just-" The Slytherin started.

"It's just what?"

"It's just that I'm pretty busy nowadays."

"Too busy.....even for me?" He whispered.

"No! How could you even think of that?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? You're always too busy! You use that excuse every damn time! You act like you don't even know me, unless we're alone!" He screamed, not caring if anyone was around.

"Baby, it's just that I'm not ready to tell anyone yet..." 

"So....now you're ashamed of being with me?" 

"NO!"

"Then what do you bloody feel for me?"

"..................." The blonde just looked to the ground and kept quiet. He didn't know what to say.

The silence was what made the other snap. And from the crack of skin against skin, you knew that the discussion was over.

Then the sound of metal on marble rung through the quiet halls and the brunette was gone.

The blonde just stood there, with his hand to his cheek, where his love had slapped him. Then, he knelt down, picked up the band of silver from the marble floor, and just stared at the green gem embedded in it.

"I love you." He whispered. But it was already too late. 

He placed the ring in his pocket, and slowly walked away from where the recent scene had taken place.

****

*END FLASHBACK*

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

__

Yes, they cry, oh they cry.

How can u leave me standing 

Alone in a world that's so cold? 

Maybe I'm just 2 demanding. 

Maybe I'm just like my father: 2 bold.

Maybe you're just like my mother. 

She's never satisfied. 

Why do we scream at each other? 

This is what it sounds like when doves cry. 

The blonde folded his arms and turned away, not wanting to speak to the other presence close by.

"I'm sorry about last week..." The brunette started.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your pathetic 'I'm sorry' speech." The other hissed venomously, with his back still turned.

The brunette sorrowfully looked at his boyfriend. He then slowly walked over, wrapped his arms around him, and started nuzzling his neck.

"I'm terribly sorry. I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

The paler one just closed his eyes. After a while, he turned around, held his love's face, and pressed his own lips to his.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

__

This is what it sounds like 

This is what it sounds like 

This is what it sounds like 

Oh ah, oh ah 

Dream, if u can, a courtyard, an ocean of vi'lets in bloom. 

Animals strike curious poses. 

They feel the heat, the heat between me and u. 

Both young men didn't want to let go of the other, but their need for oxygen forced them to pull away from each other.

"I love you." The green-eyed boy said.

"I loved you." The other whispered. The Gryffindor almost overlooked that his love had used the past tense of the four-lettered word he favored above all the other four-lettered words out there in this world.

Then, the blonde slipped the band of gold with a red gem off his finger, and dropped it in the snow. Then, he turned away, and started walking away.

The other just watched sadly as his love walked away till he faded to a tiny dot. Then, he walked over to where the band was dropped, bent over to pick it up, and put the rejected engagement ring in his pocket.

And he then walked the opposite direction, crying silently to himself.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

As Draco slowly walked to no particular destination, his thoughts ended up focused on his ex-boyfriend.

"That man is never satisfied. He's just like my mother......." He thought to himself.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

As Harry slowly walked to no particular destination, his thoughts ended up focused on his ex-boyfriend.

"That man is too bold and demanding. He's just like his father......." He thought to himself, shuddering at the similarity.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

__

How can u leave me standing

Alone in a world that's so cold? 

Maybe I'm just 2 demanding. 

Maybe I'm just like my father: 2 bold. 

Maybe you're just like my mother. 

She's never satisfied. 

Why do we scream at each other? 

This is what it sounds like when doves cry. 

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

__

QOC: Yes, very short and sad. Also, I'm very aware that I didn't give the exact locations to where they are and how old they are and all those specifics. I'll just leave those holes for you to fill. Please review.


End file.
